Possible meets Simpsons
by BlueBeam
Summary: Shego takes her family to Springfield for a vacation and to get away with being a superhero but evil is lurking around the corner


In this story This is based in my universe series

Barki means Bart Simsons and Sheki Go Possible

Chapter 1

* * *

Shego had just came home from GJ she exhausted because her and Ron had stop Gill from to turning everyone into muck monsters now shego sat on the TV then a 7 year old Kasy and Skeki ran to her then Kim came out and she told her that there going to spingfield tomorrow for a holiday they are going for 4 weeks.

Next Day they were off to Springfield they got there and it was different to them so they parked near the Simpson house Shego knocked on the door Kasy was throwing Plasma bolts "Kasy stop trowing plasma bolts" shouted Kim just then Marge opeaned the door she befriended them and the whole family came to say so while the adults had a chat the kids played Bart threw water ballon at at Lisa Shekk giggled and smiled at Bart then she came to his room and they threw water balloons at Lisa and Kasy they were playing Tea party.

That evening Shego and Homer went get some food from Kwfi mart as Shego was looking around shared "HELP SOMEBODY SAVE ME"shouted Abu Snake was holding a gun towards his face "Give me your cash and I be gone" said Snake then a green energy blast shot the gun of his hand there Shego who was standing behind the enterance so she quickly defeated Snake she paid the food her and homer went out of the shop Homer drove home while Shego hands Snake over to the police.

When they got home Marge and Kim got the dinner ready so then the kids came down to eat Lisa and Kasy were talking about sleeping at each other house and have a pizza Kim was cooing with Maggie Kim wanted to have another baby so Shego nodded to say yes but not now later after dinner Bart,Lisa,Maggie,Kasy and Skeki went to bed Homet and Marge went to sleep expect Shego and Kim they planned to have sex till they get home and they dropped off to sleep.

Meanwhile Sideshow Bob broke out of prison he heard that a superhero is in Sprinfield so he went to Mr Burns mansion and he agreed to kill the The Simpons.

Next Day at School Bart,Milhouse and Sheki just hung around but the Nelson and the bullies came to beat up Bart but Sheki was not having it so she badly beaten up Nelson and the bullies just then a man in a coat wanted Bart so Bart and Sheki got kidnapped by Sideshow Bob Lisa and Kasy saw it so they ran to the car but it was too late.

At the Simpons house Sideshow bob captured Margre and Maggie but then Kim Possible chased down the thug but he got away.

In the Naucler plant Homer went to Mr Burns office "well well Simpsons come forward a bit" said Mr Burns so Homer fell in the hole Shego was behind the door she heard this so she jumped into the air and grabbed Burns neck and slammed his face into the window hard and his window smashed into bits and she dropped Mr Burns by acceindent but she did't care so she called Kim while Kim was looking after Lisa and Kasy.

Shego,Kim,Kasy and Lisa went to save their families at Sideshow bob hideout he planned to kill them but the heroes burst into the scene Shego charged towards a Bob while Kim free the hostages Shego kicked Bob knife away and she snapped his arm and yield him up so Sheki ran to Shego then Bob got his knife and grabbed Bart "ANYONE COMES AND SAVE HIM WILL DIE shouted Bob though his lungs then a shadow appeared behind Bob and knocked him out it was Hego Shego brother he saved Bart so everyone cheered Hego Shego and Hego just stood there but they hugged each other Shego cried over Hego because she was sorry for being horrible to him Kim cried happily Hego threw his arms around her as well so did Shego.

Later with Sideshow Bob locked up at Arkham Asylum everyone went to Krusty burger then Hego had to go back to Go City after that Shego and Kim packed all there stuff ready to home they said there goodbyes as they got into the car Sheki kissed Bart then she went into the car and they waved goodbye and went home THE END.


End file.
